


Losing Hope

by paradis



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradis/pseuds/paradis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loses hope.</p><p>Coda to episode 2x10</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so I don't really do codas? Like, ever. But this one just came along, asking if it could please be written and how could I deny it?

Steve loses hope sometime after he watches Jenna die, two to the heart. Sometime after he tries to escape but gets caught for the second time, Steve loses hope. The light at the end of the tunnel slips away slowly and shit, he’s tired. He lies in the back of the truck, head bouncing roughly with every rock and rut the tires bounce over and he accepts it.

He just accepts it.

He knows he’s going to die because no one is going to come save him. No one _can_ come save him. His team is all the way in Hawaii and he told them he’d be fine-just-fine on his own. He accepts that he’s going to die at the hands of Wo Fat and his only consolation is this: Danny is going to _hunt that motherfucker down and choke him to death._ He’s going to watch him die slowly, Steve’s team in the background, their guns trained on him, and Steve will have the pleasure of knowing that, when he’s dead. He will have the pleasure of knowing that at least Danny will have found the man who started this all – and finished it. Because Danny doesn’t fuck around when it comes to _his_ family.

His only wish, he decides, eyes rolling into the back of the head as the truck bounces particularly hard, is that he hadn’t promised Danny he’d be back. He’s kind of sorry he broke his promise – he didn’t mean to. He’s usually really good at keeping promises: making sure he doesn’t stay at the office too late, making sure he cooks dinner when it’s his night, making sure he won’t break Danny’s heart. But now he’s going to break two promises in one go, he figures. He’s not going to come back from this, and he’s going to break Danny’s heart by doing so. He’s going to break Danny _and_ Grace’s heart.

So Steve loses hope and he hates himself just a little, and maybe he thinks of himself as a little weak because he’s a big, tough Navy SEAL and he should’ve been able to get out of this – or at the very least he should’ve seen it coming.

And then there’s the explosion what sounds like a couple yards ahead of them. Steve’s breath catches in his throat and he lies perfectly still as they back up, waiting for something else to happen. And something else does happen, two perfectly long, breathless minutes later. They come to a complete stop and there’s fifteen seconds of voices, Korean that Steve can’t quite catch in his weakened stage with the canvas between them, and then all the sudden there are gunshots. Loud, clear as day, perfectly audible to him. Steve struggles into a sitting position, still trying to find his breath. It’s hard to move, everything hurts and he’s unsure of what’s happening, who will come around to his side of this truck.

He tries not to think of what he’s doing as he sinks back against the wall of the truck, as far as he can go. He tries not to think of what might happen, of what’s probably going to happen. He tries not to think, period.

And then the canvas lifts up, Steve’s breath catches. And there’s Danny, untying him, his voice so perfect, precious as he tells him to shut up, would you? And there’s light surrounding him, warming him, and he’s still sore, hurting, weak and tired.

But Steve finds hope in Danny’s relieved eyes.

He’s alive.


End file.
